Demon's Damon
by AleB
Summary: A demon has come to Mystic Falls. Why is he here? What does he need Bonnie for?... Damon in high school! This'll be fun! Bamon. Rated M for smut.
1. Preface

Preface

November

I still had nightmares at night. Images of crows and deep black eyes chasing me disturbed my dreams.

It was pointless, really, be afraid. After all, a month had gone by and the attacks had stopped.

Everyone carried on with their life like nothing. Like if no one had ever died. As if they didn't know.

Everyone pretended, except us.

Because we knew the truth, what darkness hid.

Creatures we only thought possible in fiction walked amongst us.

Because we knew better than anyone that Stefan and Damon Salvatore were vampires.

_Diary of Bonnie B._

_**A/N OK. so i finally decided to write a Bamon story!!! yay I just love this couple so much!! i would really appreciate reviews and corrections if i have some mistakes in grammar and spelling cuz english isnt my mother tongue. ohh about the story! this is just the preface, too short! I know. I'll post the next chapter soon!**_

**_Disclaimer: By the way if you havent noticed I am not the great LJ Smith nor any characters in Vampire Diaries are mine (NO, not even Damon *gasp* what??¿) haha_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N Man i couldn't wait for the next episode till January so I decided to write my own fanfic. Bare with me though, my spelling might not be so good. If you find any mistakes please let me know!! Anyway, about the story , the Salvatore brothers just moved into town and they are about to cause some serious trouble! muahahah haha. Oh and if the pairing didnt let you know I'm a huge Bamon fan and i can't wait for the producers to put them together on the show.. ok .. now, on with the story**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries (sad, I know ) haha**_

Chapter I

Bonnie POV

"Beep beep beep"

Argh, it was the first day of school and I couldn't be late. I stood up quickly to get changed and grab my things. There wouldn't be time for breakfast.

7:35. Damn, I had to get going. I jumped into my car and started to drive. Fortunately Robert E. Lee High School, my school, wasn't too far away.

_High School_, soon that word would be out of my normal vocabulary.

It was my last year and I was excited and scared at the same time. ¿What would I do after school? I wasn't sure. Certainly summer vacations with Grams had been entertaining, but doing magic tricks and setting things on fire with my mind were hardly my options for a brilliant career or a career at all.

Witch, that's what I was. It was so surreal, and when Grams explained everything to me I didn't believe her for a while. That is, until I almost burnt her house down and she had to slap me to make me react. It scared the hell out of me, all of it. The overwhelming reality of her words and the knowledge that I could be dangerous hit me with her slaps. It was ironic though, just to think that me, Bonnie la Buena, could be dangerous.

Ugh, I could feel it coming, a big headache. I was getting used to it. _Damn_. Then again, maybe not. _Focus Bonnie. __You have a school to attend to. _Speaking of which…

"Where am I? I should've arrived by now" I thought, examining my surroundings.

_Oh no_. I knew where I was and it wasn't near school. _Stupid stupid Bonnie._

I had been so distracted with my powers and my headache that I hadn't turned to the left when I had to. "Now I'll be really late" I said with a groan.

I turned around ready to go back in track, when I saw a shadow on my left.

I stopped the car and stayed in silence waiting for an animal to come out and attack me.

And then I saw it.

The body of a woman laid right on the edge of the road. Startled and curious I got off my car and started walking towards it.

The smell hit me first. It was metallic, like iron or copper. Disgusting, terrifying.

Smell of blood.

All the alarms turned on in my head, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't think, all I could feel was the smell, closer and closer. And even so, I never imagined what I saw.

The body was maimed, though maybe maimed wasn't the right word. _Ripped_ was more accurate. A beautiful woman, whom I had never seen before, looked at me with an expression full of terror. Her eyes seemed to say help me or get away. _Wait_, her eyes? _God! She was alive!_

"Help me" Though I could barely hear her because of her wounded neck; it was obvious she needed medical assistance. I searched for my cell through my pockets and started dialing 911.

"Hurry, before he comes back" she managed to say and then fainted.

And then I realized. Whoever had done this to her, was still out there, ready to finish what he started, ready to strike, ready to kill…

Suddenly I was very aware of the situation. All curiosity I had felt before was replaced by fear.

"Hello? What's the emergency?" said the receptionist. "I, uh, a woman has been attacked." I said. "Ok, give me the address and I'll send assistance" Mmm what's the name of this road? "Eh, sure, we are in…"

Suddenly the phone was snatched from my hand and I heard it been shattered to pieces. I turned around and gasped.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to walk alone?"

_I'm gonna die_

* * *

_**So what do you think? I know its kinda short but the next ones will be longer. I promise. Please review. I was wondering.. should I make it angsty or more fluffy?? mmm Up to you guys. Happy holidays!!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Vampire Diaries is property of LJ Smith. **

**Chapter II**

Everything hurt. I had bags under my eyes and huge marks on my neck. I looked horrible. But I couldn't skip school _again_, I had already lost 3 days and I had promised Elena that I was going. She was so worried that she had insisted to pick me up today and I had agreed. It was more like, my guilt made me agree. I hadn't told anyone about what happened, not even Elena, and I wasn't going to, I wasn't prepared, not yet.

The horn of a car indicated that Elena was here. I checked my scarf to make sure it was covering my neck and sighed. If only traumatic experiences were so easy to hide.

"Hi, Elena. Thanks for picking me up" I said, trying to show a sincere smile.

"No problem Bonnie. What are friends for?" Elena said with a bright smile that was soon replaced by a deep frown. "Besides, I wanted to make sure you were ok. I was really worried, Bonnie. You wouldn't come to school or answer my calls."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I told you, my cell just … died. I'll have to buy another one"

"Yes, you'll have to. So…"

"So…?"

"Bonnie, come on. We've been friends since kindergarten. I know something happened. Why have you been skipping school? Is everything ok?"

Was everything ok? No, not at all, not since that day.

_Flashback_

_I'm gonna die__. _

_That was the first thing that came to my mind. Death. The second thing though, was that I had never seen a man like the one standing in front of me. _

_His eyes were dark just as his plain hair. But you couldn't say he was plain, at all. He was gorgeous, and by the way he was standing, he knew he was. His mouth was set on an arrogant smile; predatory and burlesque. _

_If I wasn't sure before, now I knew he would have no remorse killing me._

"_Kill you? Well" he drawled, "maybe that's not what I want" What? How did he know...? But then I registered his words. "Then, what _do_ you want?" I said, suddenly very angry. I didn't like the way he talked to me or looked at me. Like if I were some clueless little girl. I was a witch for God's sakes! I would not let this psycho get me. _

"_So? You got nothing to say? Or did you get tired of attacking innocent women?" I said, sounding very confident. _

_I had crossed the line; I knew it, but his arrogant stance like if he hadn't just attacked a poor woman, was getting on my nerves. _

_I was getting desperate and apparently very reckless. _

"_Come on, did the cat bit your… aaaaaahh!" _

_It happened so fast that in a second he had me pinned against a tree and was squeezing my neck. Hard. _

_His eyes turned to slits and his amusement to anger. "Who got his tongue bitten now? Mmm?" He said with a deadly voice. "Next time you try to insult a psycho, I would be more careful if I were you. You wouldn't want to be… bitten" For some reason he seemed amused by this. I didn't care, I just wanted to breathe, my throat burned painfully._

_I didn't think I could stay awake much longer. _

"_So? You got nothing to say?" He said mocking me._

"_Fr..freak" I squeaked. Man, didn't I know when to shut up? Apparently not. _

_He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Pity, I thought we could play a little, but now you've annoyed me. Your loss" _

_I prepared myself to receive a punch or a kick like "normal" criminals would do. So I was surprised when his face started to change. Black veins appeared over his cheeks, darkening his aspect, and his eyes were pitch black. He looked hungry. _

_Hungry for what? _

Hungry for me.

_I couldn't help but scream. His fangs were __piercing my veins and it was very painful. But feeling my power been drawn from me was even worse. _

_This couldn't be the end. I had to fight. My grams would be disappointed if she knew I had given up. _

_I tried to blank my mind and think about fire and burning up. Burning him up. _

_Then, everything stopped. Had it worked?_

_I fell to the floor exhausted, and opened my eyes. The man was standing a few feet away and he was definitely not burning up. He didn't move at all. He looked shocked. What had happened? I decided I didn't want to know. _

_I ran to my car and drove straight home without ever looking back. I was on edge the whole ride though, waiting for him to appear any moment and kill me. _

_It could only be a nightmare. Vampires, werewolves, fairies, even freaking Santa Claus didn't exist, did he? It was too much to take. _

_I lay__ down on my bed and cried myself to sleep that night. _

"Bonnie, Bonnie. Earth to Bonnie?" Said Elena waving a hand in front of my face.

"Eh? Oh, sorry Elena, it's just that I haven't slept very well these days." I said a bit rushed. "I had a terrible cold and I felt too sick to go to school." _Lame._

"I see" Elena wasn't entirely convinced, but she didn't ask further. Thank God.

"Well like you have missed 3 days of school, I'll fill you in on the news. You are gonna like this Bon." _Oh oh, _I didn't like how that sound.

"There are two new students in senior year. Two cousins. One of them looks too old to be in high school if you ask me, but the other, Stefan, is very polite and very handsome." _Okkkayyy_. I knew that look. The "this-boy-has-to-be-mine" look. This guy, Stefan, he better watch out. Ha

"Still, I don't understand, what's he got to do with me?"

"Not him Bon, his cousin. He's in most of YOUR classes and he's extremely handsome too. He seems a bit off, but if he's Stefan's cousin, he must be nice."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You have everything planned, don't you? You with Stefan, and me with this guy."

Elena looked a bit ashamed "It's not like that Bon, I just thought that, after everything that happened, it was time to move on, and maybe you could find someone good for you too" Oh. I could be so dense sometimes. Elena had lost her parents in a tragic accident, of course she deserved to be happy and move on; and me, well, I could use the distraction. The nightmares were getting worse and… better not to dwell on that right now.

"Right. So, what's this guy's name anyway?"

Elena smiled at me and said:

"Damon. Damon Salvatore"

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Coming to this town had proved to be very interesting. First, finding Katherine's

double had been a shock. How could that be? Was it just some twisted coincidence? Well, it certainly seemed so.

This girl, Elena, was nothing like Katherine. She had a strong personality. I could already imagine myself drinking her blood. How sweet it would be. Mmm.

Until then, I would have to settle with normal playthings, like this weak woman.

It was funny though, to listen to her pleas. They always begged. Pathetic.

"Well, it will have to do." I thought.

Then, I sensed someone coming. I smiled. I couldn't say no to meal coming directly to me, now, could I?

A red-haired girl stepped out of a car and started walking towards the woman on the ground. She was frightened, that was clear, but there was something else, something special about her.

_Ah__._ She was a witch.

I could feel her power, it wasn't totally developed but still… it was remarkable. And the funny thing was that she had no idea how powerful she was, or she could be.

I snatched her phone from her and destroyed it. She thought she was gonna die. _Smart girl. _But then, I hadn'tencountered a witch in years. It would be a pity to waste such a chance. She could be very useful for my plans.

I leaned my body into hers, and pressed her against a tree. I could feel all her delicious curves. She was very pretty.

I decided I wouldn't harm her, but then, she had to start rambling and insulting me. Ha. Didn't this little witch know better than to provoke a vampire?

I squeezed her neck to shut her up, and still, she had the nerve to call me freak_. _

_If only she knew._

Well, if I had to stand her babbling, at least I would take a sip of her blood. Forget Elena's blood. This girl would surely have a sweeter taste. I could already feel my fangs lengthening.

And then I made a lunge for her neck.

_Ah, sweet __inferno_

It was the best thing I had drank in years and her fear only made it more delightful. She was even more powerful than I had imagined and I could feel my senses becoming sharper. Everything felt closer and the sun seemed a mile away. Her blood was intoxicating and hot, very hot. Burning…

_What the hell?_

I jumped away, I couldn't keep drinking. Her blood was so hot, it was boiling. If I hadn't become stronger because of her power, I would be burning now.

I saw her running away, but I didn't move. I was impressed.

Her control over the elements, especially fire, was quite good and it would get better. How many vampires she could kill in the blink of an eye.

How interesting.

_Interesting indeed__._

I knew it then. If I wanted to win I had to have her, her trust at least. A hard task, considering I had just bitten her and killed a woman in front of her.

Oh well. _No one _could resist Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

"Damon? It sounds like Demon to me" I laughed imagining what this guy would look like.

"Yeah, I thought the same. Now that you mention it, he does look like a demon, with the black eyes and the dark clothes" _Dark eyes,_ just like…

_Ring Ring _

"Hello?" It was Elena's phone. That reminded me that I needed a new one.

"Yeah, don't worry Aunt Jenna. There's still time"

"Ok, I'll be there in a bit. Bye" Elena hung up and looked at me apologetically

"What is it?" I said.

"It was Aunt Jenna. She wants me to pick some books for her at the local library. There's still time, so I'll go now. Do you want to come?"

"I think I should make up for the lost time. Talk to the teachers about homework and stuff, you know"

"Oh, yeah you should do that. We had a few quizzes that you missed. Will you be ok?"

"Elena, it's not my first day at school. Well, it is but … you know what I mean.

Go do what you have to do. I'll be fine"

"Ok. See you later then?" I nodded and she drove away.

I frowned. What to do now? There were still 15 minutes for the classes to begin and honestly, I didn't want to talk to any teacher now. _Procrastinate much?_

I sat down on a bench behind the parking lot and took out some books. I should probably read the lessons I had missed. I felt someone sat next to me but I didn't look up.

"You haven't missed much" _What? _That voice seemed oddly familiar. I turned to look at the stranger and freezed.

"You!!?" What was _he_ doing here?

"Hello to you too… Bon-nie" How did he know my name? And where in Lord's name was everyone?!!

**_Preview for next chapter_**

"But I even bought you a present" He said with fake hurt, a hand over his heart. "Here. See for yourself" I looked inside the bag and snorted.

"What? You don't like it?" It was a cell phone. A very expensive and modern cell phone.

"This doesn't count as a gift"

"Why not? It certainly cost me as one"

"Selfish much?"

"For you, never, _cara " _

**A/N Damon in high school!!!. This is gonna be sooo much fun… for us... cuz Bonnie is in for a lot of torment!!! Haha. Read and REVIEW!!**


End file.
